Dont ever forget me, ok?
by Solace-Flower
Summary: Hiei's past is a mystery, but when a face from long ago returns, may reveal the whole truth. HieiOC This story will eventually change to a YYHInuyasha crossover fic.
1. Prologue I

**A part of Hiei's past that he didn't tell anyone. What will happen?**

_A Secret Past: Part 1_

Yuri woke at the days first light peeking gently through the rice paper of her window. She groaned and rolled off her bed, then stretched cat-like on the floor in every possible way. Then as she stood she rubbed the sleep from her eyes while yawning and walked over to her dresser. Ignoring the note left by Shigure to do her chores, she picked out a simple black and white karate outfit. Nice form fitting white pants that were cut off just past her knee and a black shirt with no sleeves and a white sash around her weist. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her forarms (wrists and hands also) and ankles. She walked back to her window and opened it all the way, allowing the freezing winter air to fill the room. The sun hadn't risen over the far away hills yet, leaving the clouds with a line of light blue that faded into the black of night. The trees surrounding the small temple that was her house, were frost bitten and slightly dropped due to the freezing atmosphere. She watched as the misty fog glided gently over the frosty grass, like a ghost.

Now, for a nine year old girl, Yuri was very smart. Most called her wise beyond her years. She had knowledge of almost anything that had to do with medicine, myths, legends, demons, fighting, and weapons, and knew how to outsmart even the most cunning opponents. She was a skilled fighter, but still had much to learn. She had a passion for making strange weapons that had never been seen before. Always, Shigure caught her daydreaming, and would often watch as the mechanics in her head were always coming up with new ideas. The walls of her room were even plastered with drawings of the different mechanisms. And when she wasn't outside training, she was often found in the basement making new things to add to her weaponry.

And although she never thought much of it, she was also very pretty. She had long silver hair, pale skin, and black eyes that faded into purple near the pupil (there is no white part at all, it's all black that fades into purple), elven ears and a long sliver dog tail. And starting from somewhere under her hair she had two black strips on her cheeks. And just in the center of her forhead was a royal blue cresant moon.

Her attention was suddenly caught when she saw a bush being pushed away to reveal... a demon. It was dressed in all black (guess who!) which made it very hard to make out any details through the thick fog. But whoever it was, it was moving at a slow but steady pace towards the front door. This demon was different Yuri could clearly sense he had a strange aura about him...

"hmmmm..." she mused, eyes narrowing slightly. Then a solid black aura surrounded her. It took the shape of her body for a moment, but then shifted into a small black, mist-like cloud, glided across the floor and passed through her bedroom door. (She can turn into a shadow and travel through stuff, like a little black ghost, and she can change shape to form into an objects shadow...)

Across the hall, down the stairs, and past the kitchen door she went, until she stopped and reverted back to her normal state. She sank down to the floor with her back against the wall, and gently eased the door to the front room open. But no more then an inch or so.

And there Shigure sat,polishing something from the last surgury he performed, unaware of the mysterious person that was barely feet from the front door. Yuri was puzzled. Shigure was a doctor, per say, and was visited by strange people weekly. Of course she was used to this by now. So, why was she so deeply interested in this one?

The heavy metal door opened and in walked the stranger, but she still couldn't see him. The front room was usually dark and the light shining from behind the stranger made it rather hard to see.

"I'm looking for Shigure,"he stated. "I was told he could give me a Jagan implant." It was definatly a male, his voice was smooth and calm, but at the same time harsh and demanding.

Shigure ignored him and continued with his work.

"Did you here what I said?" The stranger demanded. Yuri's master then turned and looked at his visitor, and then turned back to his work once more.

"A scrauny little groundling like you isn't cut out for that kind of suffering. Now, run along home." He said.Yuri could already tell that his words annoyed the stranger. He growled deeply and suddenly unsheathed the katana strapped to his side. Then plunged it deep into the palm of his left hand. The stranger smirked.

"I'm sure that I can handle it," he said removing the blade from his hand. Shigure simply watched him before he sighed in his own protest.

"Alright, you've proved your tolerance for pain. But theres one more condition, I will only agree to operate on those who have lived a life that holds my interest. I'm not about to waist my talents on some insufferable bore, so you had better have a decent story to tell... So, lets here it." Shigure said. Yuri was now rapped with more attention then before.

"Hn, you may regret this after i'm finished. In fact just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach." And so Yuri listened to him, all his suffering, his torment, and his abandonment. All the pain that he had felt made her very near to crying.

* * *

Later that day, Yuri sat in her room facedown on her bed, her head shoved between two pillows. More screams erupted from downstairs along with the earsplitting sound of crunching metal. She could only imagine how much pain the boy must be going through right now. Him strapped to the metal operating table, his arms and legs bolted down to it, despratly trying to free himself. She burried herself deeper into her pillow. When the boy had finished his story, Shigure agreed to give him the Jagan. Yuri heard them heading towards the door she was hiding behind and fled back to her room. 

But a thought that had been chewing at the back of her mind suddenly came to her. Why? Why was she so worried about this boy? She knew not of what he looked like or what he was like. And for all she knew, he could be a murderous raving lunatic. Maybe she felt pity for him, or she was just curious to know him. Or perhaps it was a thirst for knowledge that made her so attracted to this demon.

* * *

Over the next several weeks Yuri hadn't seen a hide nor hair of the demon that Shigure and worked on. Her master had ordered her to stay out of their way as he trained the demon in his sword technique. The boy had no incling of her exsistance in the temple. She worked and trained secretly at night as the two of them slept and then hid in her room during the day as they trained, not daring to look out her window to catch a glimps of the boy. Twice Shigure had caught her trying to sneek into the boys room while he slept, and sent her to her room with no supper. 

Then one morning, just before she was to hide away in her room, Shigure came to her. He had said that KingMukuro had summoned him right away, and didn't know when and/or if he was ever coming back. He told her to take care of herself and keep a close watch on the boy while his strength returned to him. And then, just like that, she was alone once more.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! Ok the first couple chapters are going to be a bit dull but they absolutely will get WAY better in later chapters. **

**Ok so now that that is out of the way...Did you like it? I think I may have needed to add a little more description to it, but I guess it doesn't matter... Please review me!**


	2. Prologue II

**Woah! Looooooong time for me to update, eh? Whew, i need to stop getting grounded... ok, this is the Prologue II involving Hiei and his stay at Shigure's. Now for those of you who have already read the first one, I strongly recomend reading it agian, because it's been soooooo long since you've read it... Tootles my darlings! Enjoy.**

Yuri stood in the front room, staring at the place where Shigure had been standing not more then a few hours before.

_"King Mukuro has requested my presence."_

She closed her eyes and made her way to the kitchen.

_"I don't know when I'll be back,"_

She looked out the window as she made herself a cup of tea.

_"or if I'll be back at all..."_

Over the top of the dark trees she could see the night sky.

_"Take care of yourself,"_

It would be dawn in a couple of hours.

_"Take care of the boy."_

She'd have to wake her visitor. She smirked at the thought, _her_ visitor. T'was true, since Shigure was gone, this was now her house.

_"Goodbye, Yuri."_

She sighed deeply as she set down her empty glass. She exited the kitchen and made her way up the stairs. On her way she noticed how large the house was now that Shigure wasn't there to fill up the empty space.

As she walked down the large hallway she stopped in front of a grand white door. Upon entering she found herself in the very familiar library. It was at least three stories high, with many bookshelves that reached all the way up the the ceiling. Yuri had spent much of her time in this room (especially since the boy was here) reading anything that she could get her hands on. She very much hoped to read every single book, but so far, she had only managed to read one quarter of a bookshelf.

Yuri turned her attention to the large coffee table in front of her. It was made of a dark brown cherry wood and on either side of it were two large blood red, velvet couches. Sitting on the corner of the table, Yuri noticed, was a thick leatherbound book. Upon picking it up she read the title, _Vachel De Lametre's Guide to Post-Surgical Healing Vol. 6._ She smirked as she flipped to the contents section; _Chapter 264: Implants._

"Know-it-all doctor..." she muttered to herself as she exited the library. Continuing down the hall she stopped in front of _his_ room. Pausing for only a second, holding her breath, she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Her heart almost fell as she looked around. The room was empty. There was not really any place to hide, as the room was small... She took a step forward, but then froze as a rush of air passed behind her. She ducked quickly as the blade of a katana whizzed past her head. She fell face-first to the floor and made a small 'oof' noise as all the air was forced out of her lungs. She turned her head just in time to see the sword coming down hard, aimed strait for her heart. She rolled over to see it stab deeply into the floor. Taking her chance she got back on her feet and looked up at her attacker. But unfortunatly, the only real detail she got of him was the think white bandage wrapped around his forhead. The implant. She smirked as she dodged every slice he made at her. Then, she found a weak point, and took it. Ducking under his arm she slid forward. She couldn't help the blush that creeped up onto her cheeks. It was as though everything went into slow motion...

His hair was black, with a small white starburst in the middle. His skin was fair, his lips were full, his eyes were blood red. In her eyes he was beautiful. But the glare in his eyes reminded her of that fact that he was trying to kill her.

Quickly before he had time to react, placing her middle finger to her thumb, she reached up and flicked him hard in the forhead. Immediatly his body caved as he yelled out in pain. Clutching his forhead he fell to his knees, the katana clattering to the floor. Yuri stood there and sighed loudly as she dusted off her dark green kimono shirt (shes also wearing black pants like Hiei), which earned her a growl from the demon below her. She looked down to see him glaring daggers at her.

"You know you shouldn't strain yourself, your still in recovery..." She told him as she picked up the book she got in the Library. "Now that you have that out of your system, go lay back down on the bed."

He didn't move. For a moment she noticed his eyes dart toward his katana.

"Don't even think abou --" She started, but it was to late. In a flicker of black he disappeared. But he didn't get far, as she was quicker. With a crash, she landed painfully on top of him. He was on his stomach, hand inches from the handle of his blade. Yuri reached up, grabbed both of his wrist's and forced them back down so she could rest both her knees on top of his palms, inabling him to move.

"Get off me." He demanded harshly.

"No." She growled back. He growled again and squirmed underneath her, trying to get her off, but she wouldn't budge. He stopped suddenly when she reached up and grabbed his sword. She held it up above her head and turned it over to examine every inch of it.

"Hmmm you need to take better care of this thing, its horribly chipped and scratched...and rather dull, you wont kill many demons with a dull blade. Also it's loose, and the handle need desprate repair." She said absent mindedly, as though she had this conversation with him before. "Actually i think you would do better with a new one, I could make it for you." This was something Yuri did often when Shigure's patients came. She would often repair or replace any bad weapons that they had, for a price.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. Yuri returned from her trance-like state and looked down at him. She lowered the blade and slipped it gently into the sheath that was strapped to his side.

"I am Shigure's former apprentice." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Former?"

"Shigure is gone, he left a few hours ago. Which means, that you are in my charge, and you have to do what I say." She said this as more of an order rather then telling. His only response was a 'hn' as she removed herself off of him. He got up off the floor and reluctantly sat down on the bed.

Yuri grabbed her book and Shigure's Medical bag from in the corner of the room. She flipped through the pages until she came opon the right chapter. Setting down the book she reached up and tried to undo the boys bandage. But before she could the boy reached up and grabbed her wrist hard.

"I'm just undoing the bandage!" she said in an annoyed tone. He growled, but let her go. He then moved so that he was sitting indian style and was facing her. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. She copied him and also sat indian style. She leaned forward and undid the knot in the back. After unraveling it around his head she examined the implant.

"oooo this is worse then I thought..." she said to herself rather then the boy. "But easily fixable." The eye was closed tight, and the skin around it was raw and swollen. She began to dig through the bag that she set next to her and brought out four items: A cloth, a large green bottle, a smaller black bottle, and a needle.

"Whats that for?" The boy demanded suddenly. Yuri looked at him for a moment before grabbing the needle and the small black bottle. Placing the needle inside a tiny hole in the top she sucked out a certain amount of a thick greyish liquid. She raised it up and placed the needle gently into his swollen forhead and pushed the grey substance into his body.

"This, is to kill any unknown bacteria or virus that the Jagan may have/ or will introduced into your system," she said as she put the two objects away and grabbed the cloth and the other bottle. "And this, is to clean the outside." She poured a large amount of contents onto the cloth and began to gently dab and brush it across the boys skin. She supressed a giggle when his eyes widened as the liquid began to freeze.

"This stuff freezes on content, so that should bring down the swelling." He relaxed and mearly let out a 'hn'. She sighed and placed the two things away and closed the bag.

"Now then, you need to go back to sleep --"

"I'm not tired," he interrupted. "Don't try and think that you can just order me around like i'm a child." She glared at him and stood up.

"All I'm doing is trying to help you," She said harshly and marched over to the door. "Breakfast will be ready in an hour, only if your ego will allow you to eat." And slammed the door behind her.


	3. AN

Hey guys! I just wanna say you REALLY need to review me, but that ok cause I love you guys anyway . Anyway, I know that last chapter was kinda dull, but the story will get WAY more interseting in later chapters. K? please please please review me! love ya


	4. Painful Memories

Hiei shot up from his bed as he placed a hand over his forhead.

"Why am I dreaming of her?" He growled to himself, his jagan burned beneath his palm. "Why now?"

For the past two weeks Hiei had been dreaming of 'her' and everytime he awoke, his Jagan burned him, causing him agonizing pain.

He pulled back the black blankets of his bed and walked across the dark room to the window. Mukuro's home, which was usually rumbling across demon world, was currently stopped in the middle of a thick black forest. Hiei picked the nearest tree and jumped into it, choosing the best branch to lay in. As he set his back against the trunk his Jagan gave out another wave of pain. He hissed in agony, trying not to cry out.

_"Damn... whats happening to me?"_ he thought to himself. His thoughts suddenly strayed to when the day before the dreams first started. And as much pain as it caused him, he couldn't help it. The memory robbed him of consiousness as he imediately fell to sleep...

--- Two weeks earlier ---

_They had another fight... Hiei and Mukuro. It was something stupid, just a disagreement about his loyalties to her. He went to bed alone that night, but for some reason when he awoke the next day, he found himself sleeping in a tree in the human world. And in front of Genkai's temple no less. He imediately checked his person to make sure he was in one peace. When everything seemed normal he jumped down from the tree and began a slow walk up the many steps. As he drew nearer, he felt two very familiar presences ahead of him. They seemed to be clashing with one another. And if Hiei knew those two bakas, they were probibly fighting about something stupid... _

_As he reached the last step he could hear the pair shouting at each other. He walked down the side of the temple, now mildly curious about what they were argueing about. More shouts, and this time the sounds of punching, erupted from out of nowhere. Turning the last corner, he stopped and found himself at the back of the house in the training yard. He leaned his back up against the wall and watched the scene take place. Yusuke seemed to have the upper hand, as he was currently sitting on top of Kuwabara, bashing him in the face. _

_"Why. Cant. You. Get. It. Through. Your. Head?" He yelled out with each punch. Kuwabara 'somehow' managed to catch the others wrist and threw him off his stomach. They both imediatly jumped to their feet and charged at one another. _

_"That was one time Urameshi, so don't get cocky!" The baka yelled back. The corners of Hiei's mouth twitched into a smirk as they clashed again and each landed a few punches before jumping back. He had always found a certain small amount of entertainment in watching them try and kill eachother. _

_"Yeah! Like once everyday!" The detective replied in an angery tone. Boton suddenly emerged out of nowhere, apparently she had taken cover under a tree when the fight started. _

_"Yusuke, Kuwabara, stop fighting already or your going to wake Genkai!" She hollered at them. _

_"He needs to stop getting so pissed off!" Yusuke yelled back pointing a finger of shame at the orange haired boy. _

_"It's your fault Urameshi! Your finding cheats or something!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke rolled his eyes at the baka in front of him. _

_"You idiot 'Super Smash Man IIII' came out just two weeks ago, there is no way I'd be able to find any cheats yet! You just suck at video games!" He explained loudly. Hiei did an anime fall, his foot twitching slightly. As he got off the ground a large sweatdrop appeared on his head. _

_"Baka's, fighting about foolish games..." he muttered to himself and jumped into the nearest tree. And then jumped into the tree next to that, and continued to do so until he was near the idiots. He dropped down to the ground and landed three feet from Boton. She let out a loud squeak and jumped away from him. _

_"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as he ran to him and grabbed him into an armlock, rubbing his knuckles into his hair. "Hows my favorite three-eyed demon?" _

_"Get off me Detective." He ordered, his voice muffled from Yusuke's shirt. _

_"That's former Detective to you! I'm not working for spirit world anymore and you know that." Yusuke retorted his grip tightening, but then loosened it to let him free. _

_"So then what are you doing here?" Hiei asked. Yusuke just smiled. _

_"My old man let me take a two week vacation!" He said grinning. Hiei, however, sweatdropped again. _

_"Did he or did you just leave?" Yusuke sweatdropped and put a hand behind his head._

_"Eh-" He started but was interrupted as Kuwabara made a swing at the fire demon. But failed and landed on his face as Hiei swiftly dodged it. Kuwabara sat up and turned to glare daggers at him. _

_"It's a bit early to be picking fights with Hiei, dontcha think Kuwabara?" Yusuke said laughing. "I mean, he hasn't even called you a baka yet--" Boton interrupted him. _

_"Yusuke!" She said urgently and then motioned to the fire demon. "We have to tell him before he finds out for himself!" Hiei frowned. _

_"Tell me what, exactly?" he ordered. Boton looked uncomfortable and Kuwabara just let out a growl. But Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his jelled hair. _

_"Tell me _what_ Detective?" he demended again, this time more forcefully. The boy groaned. _

_"Listen Hiei... we- we didn't know if you were ever going to come back or not. And- she was starting to get depressed... she stopped talking, stopped coming out of her room and even stopped sleeping, she just layed there in her bed... and soon after that she stopped eating and -" Hiei cut him short. _

_"Where is she?" he demanded knowing full well who he was talking about, but apparently Yusuke didn't hear him. _

_"Hiei she was going to die if we didn't do something -" _

_"Detective!" Hiei shouted. _

_"I mean, we even tried force-feeding her, but she refused it -" Hiei grabbed him by his shirt collor. _

_"Yusuke!" He shouted in the boys ear. Yusuke blinked for a moment, but then looked at him in a way that Hiei had never seen before. A pleading look, a sorrowful look. _

_"We had to tell her about you Hiei."

* * *

_

Hiei was roughly jolted out of his dream as another wave of flesh buring pain hit him. He was barely able to bite back a scream.

He suddenly stiffened as he came to realize something... That pain did not come from his jagan... This pain shot through his whole body as though it were an angery beast, trying to escape from it's prison. Where as the pain from his jagan only resided in his head. He could quite literally feal it moving about his body. And now his Jagan felt perfectly normal...

"Oh now what?" He asked himself in frustration. Hiei did not like it when he didn't know what was happening around him. A little over a month ago he literally tore Mukuro's castle apart when she didn't show up for breakfast. Because Mukuro was always usually the first person in the dining hall as she was an early riser. Ironically enough, she had just overslept because she had been up all night making sure everything was back to normal from the last time Hiei threw a temper tantrum.

No, this was something worse then his jagan, something that could most definately kill him if he wasn't carefull.

* * *

**Whoo! Didn't I tell you they'd get better! Well, this ones a wee bit short... but I really wanted to get this bit into the story to liven it up a bit...**


End file.
